warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: False Profit
What To Do Before entering a Mission: *Three Offerings can be acquired in the Market: Humble Void Offering (1,000 Credits), Faithful Void Offering (10,000 Credits) and Passionate Void Offering (100,000 Credits). *Equip the Void Offering in your Gear. *When entering any Corpus mission with level 15 enemies or higher, each Void Offering increases spawn chance by 50, 75, 90, 100%. In the Mission: *Locate the Bursa MOA and find a way to stun it so you can temporarily disable its attack functions. *While stunned, access the rear panel of the Bursa by hacking its Corpus security function. This will cause it to enter "Account Transfer" status. The Bursa may return to battle mode while in this status, however you must let the Transfer complete before re-engaging the Bursa. *When the Account Transfer is complete, the Bursa will enter a "Verifying Funds" status. Be careful, the Moa will still be in battle mode. *Dispatch the Bursa before the Verify Funds stage is complete to get back 100% of your Credits plus Bonus Credits if you are successful. *Be quick, Tenno! If the Bursa completes the Verifying Funds stage unharmed, it will verify the funds as fake. This will cancel the transfer and your credits will be lost. Score Reward The score reward per mission is determined by how quickly you destroy the Bursa during the verification stage. It starts at 100 points, and one point is lost for each % of verification. For example, if you kill the Bursa at 10% verification, you will be awarded 90 event points upon completing the mission. However, credit rewards increase the later you kill the Bursa into the verification stage. So one can either maximize mission score towards the event rewards OR increase the amount of money stolen from Nef Anyo in any given run, but not both. What To Know *If all four players have a Void Offering equipped, this grants a 100% chance to spawn a single Bursa. *All Squad members that complete the hack puzzle will automatically have the Void Offering consumed from their Gear. This Operation is on from now until Wednesday, April 29 at 2 p.m. EDT. Scoring And Rewards Individual Rewards TIER SCORING CONDITIONS REWARD 1 Get a minimum of 100 Event Badge 2 Get a minimum of 1,000 4x Event Mods (Impact Damage) 3 Get a minimum of 1,500 Quanta Vandal (Comes with Slot and Catalyst!) Clan Rewards TIER SCORING CONDITIONS REWARD 1 3rd place in Clan Tier Bronze event Statue 2 2nd place in Clan Tier Silver event Statue 3 1st place in Clan Tier Gold event Statue Participation: Every Clan with a participating member will get a Participation Statue. Players can check out their place on the Event Leaderboards at http://content.warframe.com/dynamic/falseProfit.php or compare themselves directly to friends and Squadmates at http://content.warframe.com/dynamic/falseProfitJS.php Bankrupt Nef Anyo, Tenno! Notes *Event score is determined per run, with each run adding to the total score. Offering type has no effect on the event score - carrying Humble Void Offerings gives the same score as Passionate Void Offerings. *The length of time required to transfer the Offerings before the verification phase, and the length of the verification phase, is determined by the Offering amount, with larger offerings increasing the duration required - using a Humble Void Offering takes less time to transfer compared to using a Passionate Void Offering. This time is further increased with more players with offerings present. The only advantage in carrying a larger Offering is increasing the amount of bonus credits acquired. *Bursa level increases incrementally with the player's score - a higher score will see more powerful Bursas. *Credit rewards are based on the type of offering the player has: the base is a reimbursement, and can become up to double the amount if the Bursa is destroyed at 100% verification. Tips *For fastest completion, use only Humble Void Offerings for quicker transfers. Be warned that this'll also hasten the verification process, reducing the amount of time available to kill the Bursas. *Any Frame may stun the Bursa for hacking with **Melee ground slam **Slide kick (Jump Kick) *Volt's Shock ability will not work on Bursas. *Loki's array of skills are highly useful against Bursas; Decoy redirects the Bursa's attacks toward it to prevent players from being attacked, Switch Teleport can be used to reposition the Bursa to a more ideal location to limit its movement, and Radial Disarm has the effect of stunning the Bursa, which opens up its console to be hacked. *Weapons with high status chance that specialize in and/or are modded for pure damage can be used to stun Bursas easily. Weapons like the Amphis which initiate proc on command can also be used to accomplish the same effect. *An easy way of dealing with Bursas is using Nova with maxed Power Strength. This greatly slows down their attack and shield regeneration speed, allowing safer approach for stunning and reducing their damage output while transferring funds. *Trinity's Well Of Life or Energy Vampire duration are cut down when used on the bursas, making it difficult to effectively hack them. **The only way for Trinity to stun the bursas is Link and waiting for it to casts its own stunning ability. Well Of Life and Energy Vampire are only useful to stunlock it afterwards, but will not enable the hacking panel. *Frost's Snow Globe shielding will not prevent the Bursa's missile bombardment from nailing outside Tenno, although it will block the proxies' gunfire and at least slow its movement to prevent quick pre-verification escapes. **Chilling Globe works on the Bursa, freezing it and preventing it from moving/attacking. The freeze effect can be increased through duration mods. *Vauban's Bastille field, duration will be very short against the bursas. *As the Bursas remain hostile before, during and after the credit transference process, your Companions (Sentinels and Kubrows) will try to kill them if they are equipped with attack precepts. As such, it's advised to unequip their weapons before running the event, or avoid bringing them altogether to prevent unplanned destruction of the Bursas. **In Sentinels' case, equipping Coolant Leak is encouraged, as it will help in slowing the Bursas. Also, both Guardian and Sanctuary are beneficial when dealing with incoming enemy reinforcements. *A helpful tactic when facing Bursas in a Corpus Ship map is to bait them into a room with breakable Reinforced Glass and forcing a decompression: this will lock down the room and prevent enemy reinforcements from getting through, isolating the Bursa and making it easier to deal with. *Mesa's Shooting Gallery ability can be used to jam (Note: Not stun) the Bursas. Though the Bursa's shockwave will usually have time between Shooting galleries to knock down the player. Category:Event Category:Corpus Category:Update 16 Media Category:Event Category:Corpus Category:Update 16